The Story of Us
by skippingthistown
Summary: Or how a fun-sized archangel lured a moose into a  closet and made him see the light. The gay, rainbow colored light.


Title: The Story of Us  
>Summary: Or how a fun-sized archangel lured a moose into a closet and made him see the light. The gay, rainbow colored light.<br>Rating: T  
>Authors note: So, I finally got around to writing a Supernatural fic with my favorite pairing, Sabriel! This is, incidentally, also my first slash fic. Thanks for clicking, and I really hope you finish reading it! Reviews would also rock my socks. Putting this out there: If anyone can write M-rated, hardcore slash and wouldn't mind continuing this...be my guest. And onto the story!<p>

()()()()()

Sam Winchester looked around himself and wondered when his life became something out of a cliché romantic comedy. It had always been strange, hunting monsters had never been exactly the most normal profession to be in, but somehow things were starting to be too weird for even him to handle. If Sam didn't know any better, he would have thought that Becky had somehow managed to figure out a way to turn her fanfiction into reality, or that God was alive and secretly trying to screw with his life as much as possible. As it was, the middle Winchester was willing to bet that whoever had trapped him and Gabriel in a closet surrounded by symbols to neutralize angel magic had a pretty sick sense of humor.

It had been a simple salt and burn mission, which should have cued Sam into the fact that something was up, considering that nothing this easy had crossed the duo's (then trio, now quartet) path in quite a while. The spirit had been easy enough to remove (_really, nothing got easier than the corpse being right in the middle of the basement) _but somehow getting out of the house proved to be more of a challenge than two fully grown men, an angel, and a pagan god could handle. The ghost had managed to lock every single door in the house, deadbolt them from the outside, and then shove furniture in front of every possible exit. No one had thought twice about it at the time, even though it was now dawning on Sam that a ghost trapping them _in the room with her body _was not normal behavior. Dean, ever the general, had decided that they split up to look for a more accessible entryway. It was no surprise that Cas had gone with him, leaving Sam to deal with a trickster god who seemed to be enjoying this far too much considering the circumstances.

So when Gabriel had pointed to an unblocked door (the _only _unblocked door) for them to check out, Sam shouldn't have gone along with him. He _certainly_ shouldn't have gone in _front_ of him, and he really should have reacted a little quicker when he hear the distinct click of a door closing and locking.

()()()()()

_Click_.

Sam whipped around as fast as his reflexes would allow, but he was too late. Gabriel stood in front of the (now closed) door sucking his lollipop and contemplating the brass lock attached to the door. Turning around, he popped the sucker out of his mouth. "Well Sasquatch, it looks like we're locked in." Sam pointedly ignored the lewd facial expression the archangel shot him, and focused on the most obvious solution to the problem.

"Well, then unlock it." Gabriel's smile was positively feral.

"Can't. We're surrounded by some fun little Enochian symbols which render anything I do pretty much useless." After the last word, Gabriel pulled his sucker out of his mouth with a _pop_ that Sam refused to think of as sexual _at all._

Fighting the growing urge to ask Gabriel how him being useless was any different than normal, Sam just looked around and attempted to figure out where these "symbols" actually were. Seeing nothing but a dusty shelf full of gardening books and some cleaning supplies, he turned back to Gabriel. "I highly doubt that a prize-winning gardener in a suburban neighborhood would have Enochian symbols inscribed into her walls."

The mischievous glint in Gabriel's eyes was the first clue that maybe following an ex-angel and current trickster into an abandoned closet wasn't the safest idea on the planet. "You never know about those gardeners. I hear they can be pretty...tricky." Sidling closer to Sam, the shorter man leaned up into his personal space. "Now, seeing as we're going to be in here for a while, why don't we do something _interesting_ to pass the time." The way Gabriel had started borderline groping Sam's chest left very little to the imagination about what he had meant by interesting.

Abruptly spinning away from the angel, the young Winchester walked over to the side of the bookshelf and settled himself down on the floor. If he was going to be stuck here with the most annoying being on the face of the planet, he could at least sulk like a child about it.

And if Sam sat in a way that specifically covered his groin with his jacket, no one was going to mention it.

"Oh Gigantor, are you getting a little excited over there?" That is, no one except Gabe was going to mention it.

()()()()()

It was far too easy to lure Sam into the closet, much easier than Gabriel had anticipated. He was expecting some hesitation, a little distrust, maybe even Sam outright ignoring him. The fact that the kid had unquestionably listened to Gabriel struck something inside of the angel that he was going to have to examine at a later date, but right now it was far more interesting to watch the Sam squirm in his attempt to ignore Gabriel's advances. Really, it was far too easy to rile up the other man.

After a little bit of dancing around the issue of why a middle class gardener would have strong enough spells in her basement to lock in an archangel and Sam stomping over to the bookshelf in a desperate bid to ignore Gabriel long enough to maintain his sanity until Dean and Cas got them out of the closet, the trickster settled down to hash out the rest of plan "Trap-Sam-In-Closet". At least, he was going to until he noticed the distinct way that Sam was covering his groin with his jacket.

"Oh Gigantor, are you getting a little excited over there?" The hunter turned a brilliant shade of red and thunked his head into his knees. Gabriel's grin turned positively feral as he realized that yes, this was going to be far easier than expected.

()()()()()

It had been an hour. An hour of complete torture since Sam (_stupid, stupid, Sam) _had followed the trickster into the closet, since he had gotten _trapped_ in said closet. A straight, full hour of avoiding Gabriel's increasingly less subtle advances, an hour of trying to pretend that the archangel trying to crawl into his lap wasn't doing anything to his _(stupid, traitorous) _lower anatomy.

"Sam. Sammy. Saaaaaaammy." Gabriel's annoying whine cut through the air, and Sam's head hit the concrete wall behind him so hard he was sure he was seeing stars. Sadly, it was just the archangel's hair blocking his vision instead of the signs of almost-unconsciousness that Sam probably would have kicked a puppy for at this point.

"I told you not to call me that." The young hunter couldn't see the other man, but he was sure that he was smirking if the way Gabriel's lips were curling beside his neck were any indication. Later, after the archangel stopped being an annoying pain in the ass, Sam was going to have to wonder how the little trickster had managed to tuck his head into the hunter's neck.

"Alright sweetheart, whatever you say." Sam just rolled his eyes and hung his head. Or attempted to at any rate, considering that Gabriel's was directly underneath him. Resigned to his fate, Sam wriggled around in an attempt to get comfortable with five feet and eight inches of squirming angel in his lap. The fact that it only took about thirty seconds of shifting to find a comfortable position should have worried him a little more than it should have, and the fuzzy feeling in his gut from having Gabriel tucked up in his arms should have been deeply disturbing at the very least. But Sam just shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind and instead enjoyed the peace and quiet that accompanied their new positions.

Well, quiet other than the vaguely cat-like purring coming from Gabriel.

()()()()()

Alright, so everything may not have been going to according plan, but Gabriel was still enjoying the little twist, so it was all alright. Sitting in Sam's lap was actually quite comfortable once he got over the boy's ridiculous hip bones cutting into his ass, and the fact that Sam was ignoring Gabriel's purring was about as much as he could ask for considering the circumstances. It would have been better if Sam was actively _encouraging_ said purring, but beggars can't be choosers, and Gabriel was most definitely begging.

The angel was gently nuzzling Sam's coat when the hunter shifted again, and brought something rather _hard_ to rub against him. "So Gigantor, is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Gabe could literally _feel_ the heat coming from the blush that rushed up Sam's neck at the comment, and purposefully ground down onto his lap in response.

The next thing Gabriel knew, he was flat on his back and Sam was leaning over him, putting all six feet four inches of him to use and positively _looming _despite the fact that they were both horizontal. Speaking of which...

"You know, this would work a lot better if you were actually _touching_ me. And naked." It was Sam's turn to grin, and damn him if the archangel was turned on by it.

"Oh, I know."

()()()()()

Sam really couldn't explain later what had made him slip Gabriel and himself onto the floor. It probably had something to do with the friction from Gabriel grinding on top of him and the resulting lack of blood flow to his brain, but that still didn't explain the need to get the angel under him in some way shape or form. And when he actually _got_ Gabriel underneath him? God, if that wasn't a power trip, knowing that he had surprised an angel enough to actually knock him backwards and pin him to the floor. Logically, Sam knew that Gabriel could get out of the hold at a moment's notice, but somehow the fact that he wasn't _trying_ to get out of his hold made it all the more exciting.

"You know, this would work a lot better if you were actually _touching_ me. And naked." Sam grinned, a plan already forming in his head. It started with _Gabriel really likes to talk_ and ended somewhere around _I wonder what else he can do with his mouth._

"Oh, I know." Sam leaned in suddenly, barely working on conscious thought.

()()()()()

Dean had seen a lot of disturbing things in his lifetime, mainly stemming from the line of work he had been in his entire life. But seeing his brother and an archangel making out on the dirty floor of a closet shot to the top of the list in .03 seconds flat. He and Cas had finished scoping out the basement for possible exits, and were coming back to inform Sam and Gabriel of the fact that all of the obstacles blocking said exits were suddenly removed, when they had figured out the two were missing. Scouring the basement took another half hour, until finally they came to the door of the one closet they hadn't checked yet. Dean, without considering what he may be walking into, had promptly kicked the door down.

Which led to the prompt frying of his eyes and brain, followed by a girly squeak that he would deny making until Judgment Day. "Jesus, what are you two doing in the closet!"

Cas looked around and tilted his head in a way Dean refused to think of as cute, even though it did remind him of a lost puppy he just wanted to pick up and cuddle. "I believe they were, as you say, 'making out' inside of the closet." Cas looked around once more, taking in the dirty floor and Sam sheepishly taking his hand out of Gabriel's pants. Dean dry heaved in a corner.

Gabriel and Sam, as it were, had begun picking themselves up off of the floor. This was hampered a little bit by Gabriel constantly groping Sam's crotch. Honestly, Dean really couldn't help but notice since it was so damned _obvious_.

Later, when he was curled under as many covers as he could find with a pillow shoved over his head to block out the moaning and cursing and _Oh shit Sam, right there_'s coming from the other room, Dean wondered if stopping the Apocalypse was really worth all of this torture.

"You know it is Dean, why are you asking a question such as that."

"Shut up Cas, I was being ironic."

"Dean, that is not the correct use of the word ironic."

The hunter thunked his head down on the bed again. Yah, never letting Sam and Gabriel on a hunt together ever again.


End file.
